witchfandomcom-20200224-history
N is for Narcissist
N is for Narcissist is the 14th episode of the 2nd Season and the 40th episode overall of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired September 16, 2006. Summary In Kandrakar, W.I.T.C.H. tell the Oracle about the Knights of Destruction. He wonders how he could not see them coming. While searching for the answer, the Mage (Nerissa in disguise) tells the W.I.T.C.H. that until the Oracle regains his 'vision' they must be the eyes of the Oracle. Back on Earth, Cornelia reveals to Irma and Taranee that she signed them up for the car wash. While the W.I.T.C.H. are gagging at Coach O'Neil in cut-off, the Knights of Destruction attack Kandrakar, the Fortress of Infinity, while Nerissa (still posing as the Mage) corrupts the former Guardian of Fire, Halinor. Blunk goes to Earth and tells the girls about the attack on Kandrakar. By accident, Cornelia receives the power of a Quinto-Guardian, possessing all five elements, and Nerissa tries to use this to her advantage. Fortunately, the other W.I.T.C.H. come just in time to remind Cornelia that 'being C alone is not cool'. Trivia *This episode bares similarities with issue #15 of the comics, with Cornelia possessing all of the Guardians powers and making the decision later in the story to return them. * This episode marks the first official appearance of Will's father, Thomas Vandom. *It appears that alongside gaining the powers of the other Guardians, Cornelia also gains the power to conjure ice although it is possible that because she has power of water and air she can conjure it straight away instead of combining powers like Irma and Hay Lin have to. *We see Shagon with the Mage Ring, further hinting of a connection between Nerissa and the Mage. *This is the first time that we see Halinor using her former Guardian powers. *Tridart's quote, "I love the smell of desperation in the morning," is a reference to the movie Apocalypse Now. *During the battle of Kandrakar, Irma's top turns blue for a few frames. *Having abandoned their shoes to Blunk, all five girls go barefoot for the remainder of the episode, outside the activation of their powered up forms. Even though some girls had socks on, they removed them to avoid tearing them up. This becomes an issue for the girls three times: **Once, when Taranee steps on Cornelia's bare foot by accident after flinching from a tremor, and she clutches her injured toes while wincing in pain. **Again, when everyone , Cornelia exclueded are shown following the loss of their powers, The girls are so flustered by the recent turn of events they forget to reclaim their shoes from Blunk and remain barefoot. Will's bare feet are spotted and questioned, though it isn't exactly unnatural for someone to remove their shoes during a car wash, due to their difficulty to dry if they get wet and the unpleasant feeling of wearing soaked, soggy shoes. **Finally, at the end of the episode, Cornelia notices her friends are still barefoot. After spending so much time clad in boots that her witch form provides, she forgets she initially gave up her street footwear to Blunk. This clues her in that she's reverted back to bare feet. After she looks down at her bare feet, with exhaustion in her voice, she asks, "Has anyone seen my shoes?" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series